


Black Cat Romance

by akamine_chan



Category: Eastwick (TV)
Genre: Community: pacifi_cant, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-11
Updated: 2010-04-11
Packaged: 2017-10-15 15:49:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/162408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akamine_chan/pseuds/akamine_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He looked at her, candlelight flickering across her face.  She was so beautiful, a potent combination of wholesome girl-next-door and innate sexiness that was almost unnatural.  Lust burned through him, heating his blood, making his heart pound.  He hadn't <i>wanted</i> like this in years...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Black Cat Romance

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the DW community pacifi_cant
> 
> Unbeta'd and over the deadline. Sorry about that. This wasn't really where I'd planned this story to go, but I hope you enjoy it anyway, dear Mamaffy. Title stolen from _Voodoo_ , of course. *facepalm* Many thanks to Spuffyduds; she knows why. ♥
> 
> Prompt: "You asked for it."

"Can you show me how to control my powers?"

"Hmmm?" Darryl sipped his wine and took another bite of the Chicken Parmesan. Roxie had made this lovely dinner for them and he was busy concentrating on savoring every bite. The texture of the chicken between his teeth, the tang of the capers that was a uniquely Roxie touch. The hint of garlic and lemon complemented everything perfectly.

The flavors burst across his tongue and he sighed in satisfaction. Food was _such_ a sensual experience, something he'd missed in the years he'd been away.

"Darryl!"

He looked at her, candlelight flickering across her face. She was so beautiful, a potent combination of wholesome girl-next-door and innate sexiness that was almost unnatural. Lust burned through him, heating his blood, making his heart pound. He hadn't _wanted_ like this in years...

He kept his tone light. "Yes, Roxie?"

"You're not even listening to me." There was a hint of a pout in her smile, and her eyes sparkled as she teased him. "You never listen to me anymore."

Darryl laughed. "Not true. I was merely distracted a little by this lovely meal," he waved his fork at the food spread out between them, "that you must have gone to great effort to cook."

She waved him off with a casual hand. "Nah. It's an old family recipe." Taking bite of her own food, she pointed her fork at him accusingly. "Now you're trying to distract me."

He popped the last tasty morsel in his mouth, setting his fork down and folding his hands neatly in front of him. "You have my undivided attention, now. Pray continue."

Roxie set her own fork down and looked at him, earnest and appealing. "Teach me, Darryl. Show me how to control this— this— thing that I have." Her hands fluttered as she tried to find the right words. "This ability. I don't want it to control me anymore."

Leaning forward, he looked into her eyes. "Are you sure, Roxie? Once you open yourself up, let your gift out, there's no putting it back." He took another sip of wine, trying to calm the sudden spike of fear and excitement her words elicited. "Your gift is neutral in nature; it is neither good nor evil. But how you use it—how _you_ use it will not be so simple. There are consequences and repercussions to every action, and not all of them will be pleasant." He folded his napkin exactingly and placed it on the table. "Be very sure, Roxie. Very, very sure."

"I've thought about this a lot, Darryl. I need to be able to do this. I'm absolutely positive."

Determined, she met his eyes, refusing to back down. He liked that about her, her unexpected strength. Roxie was always a delightful surprise to him. "You're sure?" He wanted her to have one last chance to back out, because in spite of her certainty and strength, she had _no_ idea what she was getting herself into.

"I'm sure."

"You're sure." It wasn't a question any more. He stood up and held out his hand to her. "You asked for it."

As she placed her hand trustingly in his, he gathered his dark power to him like an old unused coat, dusty but familiar. And he _showed_ her.

-fin-


End file.
